Tell Me What You See
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Put a group of girls together and sooner or later they're going to end up talking about one thing… Boys. - Bday phoenix-shalimar


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

><p><span>Summery <span>

ONE SHOT – Put a group of girls together and sooner or later they're going to end up talking about one thing… Boys.

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

For my darling Phoenix, I hope this birthday is an amazing one for you.

* * *

><p><em>Small town homecoming queen,<br>She's a star in this scene,  
>There's no way to deny she's lovely,<br>Perfect skin, perfect hair,  
>Perfumed hearts everywhere,<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me What You See<strong>

"Well, what d'you think?" Sakura said as she cast a critical, not to mention practised, eye over a passing group of shinobi.

"I think," Came Tenten's rather strained reply, as she fought to keep her chair balanced on its two back legs. "It all depends on the guy in question."

The athletic brunette was leaning so far back in her seat that her neck was fully extended putting an inordinate amount of strain on her vocal cords. And all this just so she could continue to gaze at the firm butt of the ninja who had just walked past.

"Yeah, I mean Shika is so lazy that he…" Ino waved a hand to indicate that there were certain items of clothing that the shadow possessor frequently went without. "But I bet you anything you like that Rock Lee's are made of bright green spandex."

A cacophony of protesting screeches and gagging noises filled the air as the other four kunoichi present tried to dispel that particular mental picture. Which was a lot easier said than done, as it seemed to be having a rather nice terrorising their psyches and generally working its way towards putting them all in therapy.

"Mind soap." Hinata muttered in a decidedly piteous tone of voice. Trust Yamanaka Ino to say something like that, even when not working the girl like nothing better than to mess with people's heads.

"You're one sick puppy Yammy." Temari grimaced using as small hand fan to send a small gust of wind in the direction of the other blonde, who simply shifted to the side so she was out of the zephyrs path and stuck out her tongue.

"Puppy…" Sakura repeated the word waiting for it to jog her memory, as she knew it would do given enough time. She tapped the index finger of her right hand against her lower lip while she gazed into the middle distance before suddenly exclaiming, "Kiba!"

"Boxers with a pattern of dog bones on them." Hinata stated in a matter of fact voice, she had no romantic feelings about either of her team-mates and so did not even stutter when talking about what underwear they did or did not wear.

"Really?" Tenten questioned, though the Hyuuga was not the sort of person to make things up at the best of times and most defiantly not things like that.

"Really, really." The indigo haired girl replied nodding solemnly and for a moment her resemblance to her cousin was almost frightening. Almost, that is until her sweet smile forced its way back to her lips.

"That's funny, but kinda cute too." Ino said smiling at the mental picture before shifting her gaze back to Temari. "But anyway you've got the nerve to call me sick! Yeah right. Well at least _I_ didn't walk in on _my_ brother only to find _him_ wearing one of _my_ thongs!"

"Ugh, you mean," Hinata, returned to innocence, starred wide-eyed at Ino as a violent blush flamed her cheeks. "Kankuro…"

"Err!" The mind walker sniggered happily while Temari hide her face in her hands, embarrassed by association. "Guess again."

"The Kasakage!" The pink haired medic-nin gasped and promptly slapped her hands over her mouth in shocked delight.

The answer to her question having been confirmed by the sister of the male in question who started to mime being violently sick. But apparently that didn't convey her distress as she started to bang her head against the table as if that might somehow obliterate the disturbing mental picture.

"I'd have liked to have seen that." Four pairs of eyes focused on Tenten who just smirk at the looks that ranged for disgust, Temari, to obvious agreement, Sakura. "You have to admit he's got a cute butt."

"I don't have to admit anything of the sort!" Temari snapped, as she paused in striking her head against the table the better to snarl at her so-called friends. They really didn't understand how traumatic the experience had been for her.

"It's like two peaches in a handkerchief." Ino cooed, making touchy feely motions with her hands while beside her, through still bright red with embarrassment, Hinata nodded her agreement.

"Whatever!" The Suna kunoichi said, rolling her eyes before fixing them mulishly on the other blonde. "Anyway it's not like you're in a position to talk Ino. You with your short skirts that you're _always_ wearing and we all know Sasuke goes commando just so he can –"

"Shut up!" The mind walker yelled, before what everyone _suspected_ to be true would really did become what everyone _knew_ to be true. "Shut up! Shut up!" That was so the last time she confided anything in the tempestuous blonde.

"Sasuke, huh?" Sakura said, nodding her head as if she had just been given the answer to a math problem she had been trying to work out. "I always wondered about him, always suspected too."

"So it's not just Naruto-kun…" Hinata trailed off as she felt the weight of the looks her friends were giving her and realised what she had just said.

"Hinata!" Tenten almost shrieked her face alight with glee. "You've been using you bloodline limit to look at…. You've been using to check out guys, haven't you?"

"Well…." The blush was creeping up the girl's pale skin threatening to set her cheeks ablaze. "I wouldn't have p-p-put it quite like that."

"So how would you have put it then?" Sakura questioned brightly, emerald eyes gleaming with amusement at the palpable discomfort of her friend.

"Uh… well… umm…" The opal eyed kunoichi stuttered as acute embarrassment prompted an unaccustomed retune of her adolescent habit.

"Just like this," Temari said, before clearing her throat and in a passable impression of Hinata, "I've been using my Kekkei Genkai to cheek out boys. Ohh what a naughty girl I am and everyone thought I was sooo sweet and innocent."

"I didn't even know that you could do that." The Suna kunoichi said as she rested her chin in one hand "Dose the Byakugan really work like that?"

"Cl-cloths," She stopped, took a deep breath to get her stutter under control before she continued. "Cloths show up as a sort of outline, that you –"

"Neji!" Sakura suddenly shrieked which caused Hinata, at whom she was staring to flinch back. "If you've been doing this… then what about the so called Hyuuga prodigy? You gonna tell me he hasn't been peaking?"

"Oh come on," Tenten muttered as she rolled dark brown eyes. "If Neji was any more straight laced he'd be in a straight jacket, not to mention the fact that he acts like he's got a broom handle shoved so far up his ass it's banging around the inside of his skull."

The group dissolved into hysterical laughter at the weapon mistress's words and even the opal eyes girl couldn't help but giggle because her cousin really was that up tight. In a battle between right and wrong he would always be on the side of neatness.

"Hang on a minuet." Ino said, wiping tears from her eyes. "With this secret little ability of yours Hinata, can you tell me something I've been wanting to know for as long as I can remember?"

"I don't know Ino." Hinata quavered a slight tremble to her voice as she shrank back even further in apprehension. There was something in the blonde's look that made her feel more than a little worried. "I will try my best, but I can't promise–"

"What does Kakashi look like under that mask?" The imperious blonde snapped as she pointed a finger at Hinata, as if that would somehow give her the answer she requested, while around the table the other three kunoichi nodded with sudden delight at having such a mystery solved.

Relief swiftly followed by disappointment flooded through the Hyuuga heiress as she looked at the four expectant faces. It was nowhere near as bad as some of the questions the Yamanaka, with her decided lack of inhibitions, could have asked it was just that it was one she didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know," The indigo haired girl admitted with a defeated sigh and watched as her friends' faces fell. "But I do know that going commando is something that both Naruto-kun and Sasuke seemed to have learned from their sensei."

* * *

><p>Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
